Merman Love
by WarpedMinded
Summary: Spike is kicked out of his town and then wanders around looking for a new home. He meets Xander and falls in love. AU, Merman!Xander/Shark-Merman!Spike This might weird people out!


**Title:** Merman Love**  
Author:** WarpedMindedYaoi & NightmareAhead**  
Chapter:** 1/1**  
Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer**  
Pairing:** Spike/Xander**  
Warning:** male merman/male merman sex**  
Summary:** Spike is kicked out of his town and then wanders around looking for a new home. He meets Xander and falls in love.**  
Disclaimer:** We do not own BtVS or any of its characters.**  
Note:** This is a role-play between WarpedMindedYaoi and NightmareAhead. Warped = Xander. Nightmare = Spike.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Spike swam and swam for days away from the place he once called home. They had kicked him out and threatened to kill him if he ever returned. Why, he didn't know. So now he was looking for a new place to call home, somewhere that wouldn't kick him out for reasons unknown.

When he caught sight of an underwater village his speed picked up, hopeful that this was the place. He reached the outskirts and floated behind a home, looking to see if these people were kind to one another, unlike his last home. He frowned when he saw that the people were regular merpeople, where he was a merman/shark. Most of the time his people were shunned and seen as enemies. Sighing, he figured he had to set out and find a new town, but he was too tired and hungry to leave now. He laid down to sleep, hidden behind the house, and planned on waking up at nightfall to go into the town and steal food before moving on.

~.~.~.~.~

Xander was spinning around, dancing near the newlyweds, Tara and Willow. He was so happy for his best friend and her shy (now) wife. He laughed when Tara shyly buried her face in Willow's shoulder as their tails curled around each other.

Xan tapped Willow's shoulder and motioned to her he was going to get some special shells right outside of town, and she smiled while nodding. He hurried out of town and he bumped into another creature and he blushed, "I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to run into you." He gasped when he saw it was merman/shark. "I... I'll get out of your way. I'm sorry," he backed away slowly, afraid that he was going to be killed.

Spike put up his hands trying to show the merman before him that he meant no harm. "Sorry, mate. Didn't see you," he smiled friendly. That was when he took the time to look the other merman over, his heart starting to thud in his chest. The person before him was the cutest he had ever seen and he knew he couldn't just let him swim away forever.

Holding out his hand, he said, "I'm Spike."

Xander smiled back nervously, "H-Hi. I'm Xander." He reached over and gently took the merman/shark by the hand. He blushed when he realized he hadn't let go of the other mer's hand after almost 40 seconds. He let go slowly and he looked the other up and down. "You're beautiful," he gushed, and flushed in embarrassment. "When I am nervous I tend to blurt things out," he laughed nervously as he ran his hand through his dark brown shaggy hair.

Spike laughed and smiled cockily. "Glad you think I'm beautiful, pet. I was just thinking the same thing about you," he winked. He looked around the dark street and was thankful that everyone else seemed to have gone home for the night. "So what are you doing out so late?"

Xander pointed over to where there were lights on over the park and the music could kind of be heard from that far. "My best friend just got married to her lovely girlfriend. I was her best man," he grinned at the blonde. "You can come with me if you want. I am sure that they will accept you here, just as long as you prove you won't harm any of us." He looked closely at the other. "That's the only reason. We... we haven't had good luck with other merman/sharks. We have lost fellow friends to them." He smiled sadly at the thought of his other best friend Jesse, who was murdered by some a year or so ago. He sprinted to the seabed and grabbed a few shining shells and handed one shyly to Spike. "You could give this as an offering to them."

Spike looked down at the shell in his hand and nodded his head in determination. "Alright, pet, let's go."

Once at the party, Spike ignored the merpeople who stopped and stared, swimming alongside Xander up to the brides.

Willow and Tara stopped and smiled at the merman/shark, accepting the shell when he handed it to them.

"I'm Willow, this is my wife, Tara," she said as she shook his hand gently.

It took a little while but eventually most of the mermaids started to warm up to Spike, talking, or flirting with him. Xander held back a grin when Dawn wouldn't leave Spike's side. He was a little worried when Buffy did nothing but glare at Spike.

Xander swam over to Spike and touched his arm, "If you want you can come stay with me. My place has a couple rooms and I even have a bubble pit in my backyard." He said excitedly.

Spike laughed and agreed to stay with Xander.

Soon the party was over and everyone left to go home. Spike followed Xander back to his place watching his new friend out of the corner of his eye. When they got to the house, he was shown to his room.

"Thanks, mate. I owe you," he smiled and kissed Xander lightly on the lips.

Xander's smile was so bright and happy. He grabbed onto Spike's hand and pulled him back into his yard and showed him the bubble pit.

"Race ya!" he laughed as he sped ahead of Spike and jumped into the pit. He giggled when he started to get tickled everywhere. Whenever he was alone he would come out here and let the bubbles massage his sheath, forcing his cock to come out and he would cum from it.

Spike smirked and dove into the bubble pit after his friend. He surfaced and looked around for Xander. When he couldn't find him he began to call out, "Xan! Xander, where are you?"

Xander swam under the bubbles and ran his fingers around Spike's body, hoping he would think it was still the bubbles. He was crouched in front of Spike's body, and he reached out a hand and wiggled his fingers lightly over the blonde's own sheath, hoping his cock would slide out.

Spike groaned as his sheath was stroked. He felt it swell and his cock start to harden and slip out slowly. Nervous that his friend would see, he looked around again for Xander but couldn't find him. With his cock now fully out, he moved his hips a little to hump the bubbles, trying to gain some relief.

Xander groaned at the sight of Spike's cock. He leaned forward and licked the tip quickly. He reached down and started to circle the hole that was about 10 inches below Spike's genitals. He knew that men don't have a birthing hole (or pussy) like the mermaids do, but they have a hole that they use for other purposes. And he guessed that if merman's like others of the same gender, they would use that hole to penetrate each other.

When Spike felt the light tracing of his hole, he knew that it was Xander and not the bubbles that were touching him. He reached down and grabbed hold of his friend to drag him up to the surface of the bubble pit.

"That's very naughty, pet," he smirked at the brunette.

Xander blushed, feeling ashamed, "I'm sorry!" He felt tears prick his eyes and he looked away. "You must think I am a freak. I just... I feel like touching you and if you think that is bad, then tell me and I will let you leave." He touched Spike's arms and pulled him into a hug. "Being so close to you makes me feel like we belong together." His eyes were wide and sad as he looked deeply into Spike's eyes.

Spike cupped Xander's face in both his hands. "I feel the same way, luv. And I like you touching me," he admitted. "Come on, let's go inside," he grabbed Xander's hand and dragged him inside and into the room he was given. Lying out on the bed, he patted the spot next to him for his friend to join him.

Xander swam onto the bed and slid up Spike's body, his bulging sheath rubbing against the cock that was out in the open. "You make me feel all tingly," he chuckled as he licked the head of the cock that was making his mouth water.

Spike growled and ran his hand through Xander's shaggy hair. "Do that again, pet. Felt bloody amazing," he encouraged.

Xander rubbed his smooth cheek against the leaking cock and ran his slightly parted lips over it, his tongue sticking between his lips. He opened his mouth and wrapped his lips around the hard cock and sucked lightly on it. He felt his cock poke out of his sheath and his hole clenched in anticipation. He used a wet finger and traced the hole on Spike's body.

Spike panted as Xander sucked on his cock and played with his hole. He fisted his hand in Xander's hair and helped him bob up and down on his cock. "Oh, pet! I'm gonna bloody cum!"

Xander looked up at Spike while keeping his mouth surrounding the cock that was throbbing in his mouth. He hummed a quiet tune, wanting to taste his new mate. He carefully pushed a finger into the tight hole and pulled it in and out a little faster.

Spike roared out as his cock started to spurt cum deep into Xander's mouth. His hole clenched around the finger that was invading it and he thrust his hips to try and get more in. When he came down from his orgasm, he was panting and smiling. "Bloody hell, luv. That was fantastic!"

Xander has cum going down his chin and he wiped it away while smiling shyly. "I haven't ever seen anyone else cum before. You're beautiful when you do." He moved up and lightly rubbed his cock against Spike's hole. "Do you want to try it? We can wait if you want."

Spike smiled and took Xander into his arms, hugging him tightly. "I want to do this, my... mate," he whispered before pulling his new mate into a deep kiss.

Xander gasped and kissed him harder. "I have never felt this way about anyone before," he smiled happily before pulling Spike down and cuddling with him. "We can make love after some food."

"Sounds good, luv," Spike whispered as he leaned back up and kissed Xander again before swimming off the bed and into the kitchen. After looking around he found some fresh fish and started to eat that, getting some for Xander as well.

Xander slowly climbed out of bed and wiggled to swim while trying to urge his cock away. He went into the kitchen and smiled at Spike while kissing the back of his neck.

Spike smiled over his shoulder at Xander before handing him a plate of fish. "Here you go, luv." He swam over to the table and finished eating his own food.

Xander just decided to eat it standing up. He munched on it while gazing at Spike happily. When he was finished he set the plate down on the counter and swam over to Spike, his tail caressing the merman/shark's back teasingly.

Spike turned around when he was finished eating and took Xander into his arms, their tails entwining. He kissed and nipped up and down his mate's neck before biting gently at his ear. "Back to the bedroom, luv?" he asked huskily.

Xander gasped as he nodded, his cock coming out of his sheath again and bumping against Spike's own sheath. He pulled Spike to their room and pulled Spike on top of him. "Which do you want to bottom? Me or you?"

"I'll bottom this time, pet. Loved you playing with my hole. I wanna feel your big cock in me," Spike growled as his hand traveled down Xander's body and fisted the brunette's cock.

Xander squeaked when his cock was grabbed and stroked so pleasantly. "Oh yeah, uh fuck," he moaned as he grasped onto the fin on Spike's back end area and he twirled them around so the blonde was on the bottom. He moved down and started to lick at Spike's hole, spreading it with his tongue.

"Oh fuck, Xan!" Spike moaned as his mate tongued his hole and loosened it. He reached down and stroked his cock which had emerged from his sheath. "Pet, please! I need you in me!"

Xander groaned at Spike's plea for more. He nodded and moved up until they were face to face and he gently pressed his cock into Spike's hole. He shut his eyes and started to push in and out, his whole body tingling as the hole clenched around him. "Yes, oh, Spike," he moaned. He didn't even realize they started to float above the bed and move side by side instead of top and bottom.

Spike thrust his hips against Xander's helping the merman fuck him. "Oh, pet! Oh bloody hell!" he moaned as they continued to move together. He pulled Xander into a deep kiss, his tongue pushing deep into his mate's mouth.

His tail curled around the blonde's as he kissed Spike. His cock throbbed as it pulsed and he thrusted into Spike's hole. "You're so amazing, so perfect," he cried out as he reached down and touched Spike's cock. His eyes screwed tightly shut as he felt his orgasm come right to the edge. And when he opened his eyes and looked deeply into his new mates blue eyes, he crashed over the edge and came hard inside the blonde.

Spike could hold back no longer when he felt Xander cum deep inside him. He let loose a roar as his own cock jerked and he came as well, his hole clenching around the cock inside him. When his orgasm faded he pulled Xander back down onto the bed and held his mate close. "That was bloody fantastic, luv."

Xander smiled as he slowly pulled out of Spike and moved down to lick him clean. His eyes were filled with love and joy. "Damn, I am never gonna let you go," he whispered into the other's ear. "You make me feel important and wanted," he smiled brightly.

"I feel the same way, luv," Spike whispered before they settled down to sleep.

**The End. **

**Read and Review! **


End file.
